poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets 2
Winne the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets 2 is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures film made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a multiple feature with its predecessor Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets and its short films Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets: Norman Television and Winnie the Pooh and The Secret Life of Pets: Weenie in the near future. Plot Sometime after the events of the first film, Max and Duke's owner Katie marries and has a child, Liam. At first, Max feels uneasy by his presence but eventually grows an affinity to him. Thinking of how dangerous the outdoors could be for Liam, Max develops an itch and gets a dog cone as treatment. Max's luck changes when Duke reveals that the family is taking a road trip outside of the city. When Max and Duke's family reaches a farm, Max feels unaccustomed to the farm's ways, including the farm's sheepdog Rooster. After an incident with the farm's sheep, Rooster takes Max out to find one of the missing sheep that ran away. Rooster's teaching and encouragement to Max about acting unafraid prompts Max to successfully retrieve the missing sheep. Rooster allows Max to stay with him overnight as a result. Before departure, Rooster also gives Max one of his handkerchiefs as a souvenir. Before Max left, he had entrusted his favorite toy, Busy Bee, to Gidget. Unfortunately, Gidget loses Busy Bee in a cat-infested apartment inhabited by a cat lady. After training received by Chloe, she sneaks in and successfully retrieves Busy Bee. Unintentionally, she gets hailed as the "queen of cats" after a staged defeat of the "red dot". Meanwhile, Chloe and Snowball meet Daisy, who is standing in their apartment who explains that she needs "Captain Snowball" (Snowball's daring persona) to assist her with rescuing a tiger named Hu. —While on flight to the city, Daisy encountered him being held captive by the abusive circus owner, Sergei.— Daisy and Snowball sneak in and find Hu. With much difficulty from Sergei's black wolves, they free Hu from the circus; however, in the heat of the escape, Daisy accidentally drops her flower clip, which the wolves use to track her down. She and Snowball take him to Pops' apartment. Pops reluctantly lets Hu stay for a night, but due to his destruction of the apartment afterwards, Hu is kicked out so they hide him in Max's apartment. Around then, Max and Duke's family returns from the trip. Sergei and his wolves track Daisy down and capture Hu. Daisy sees Sergei escaping in his train so Snowball, Max, and Norman chase the train down while contacting Gidget for assistance. Gidget and the cats take the cat lady's car. Snowball and Max defeat Sergei's pet monkey and the wolves respectively, and free Daisy and Hu. Max, using his newfound bravery Rooster gave him, successfully infiltrates the train locomotive Sergei is in. The rest of the animals go and kick him out of the train. Before they are about to be killed by Sergei, Gidget, having teamed up the cat lady and her cats, knocks him out with her car and offers the animals a ride back home. Life resumes normally, with Liam's family saying goodbye to Liam as he enters his first day of preschool. In a mid-credits scene, Snowball creates a rap troupe, which only lasts a few moments before his owner, Molly, enters the room. Trivia *Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, SpongeBob and his friends, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bloom and her friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Ariel and her family, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, the Toy Story gang, the Oliver & Company gang, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Ariel and her family, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Timmy Turner and his friends, Godzilla and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Woody Woodpecker, the Peanuts gang, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Lady and the Tramp and their family (including Scamp and Angel), The Seven Dwarfs, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, The Trix, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, and Creeper will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, The Crime Empire, The Masters of Evil, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Ratigan, Fidget, Pete, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, The Trix, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Lord Voldemort, The Horned King, and Creeper will work for Sergei. *''The Land Before Time'', We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, and The Secret Life of Pets 2 were made by Universal Pictures, which is a current owner of DreamWorks Animation (the studio that made the Madagascar franchise). *''Oliver & Company'', Madagascar, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, and The Secret Life of Pets 2 took place in New York City. *Due to the real film's brief language and a disturbing detail, the P word and the words "t**d" and "b*****r" will all be replaced with the words "ticked", "dirt", and "muscles" to avoid a controversy for this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:Films set in New York Category:Shadow101815 Category:Censored films